


There's a 1st Time For Everything ⁽ᴬᶰᵈ ᴬ ²ᶰᵈ ᵀᶦᵐᵉ ᶠᵒʳ ᴰᶦᶜᵏ ᴺᵃᵐᶦᶰᵍ⁾

by goresmores



Series: Polyamorous Lion Pile Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Save them, Trans boy Pidge, Vaginal Sex, lance gets to touch the tiddy, pidge is an embarassing memer and lance is dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>call it a cliche but lance wants pidge's attention and he knows how to get it (that a lot more)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a 1st Time For Everything ⁽ᴬᶰᵈ ᴬ ²ᶰᵈ ᵀᶦᵐᵉ ᶠᵒʳ ᴰᶦᶜᵏ ᴺᵃᵐᶦᶰᵍ⁾

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fic that was originally a lance/pidge headcanon by my girlfriend and i told her id write it for her! so here it is!
> 
> btw, just wanna clear up the fact that I myself am a trans boy and most of the content is on me, not on my girlfriend, so if any of the sexual content makes you uncomfortable, im sorry, but maybe knowing it comes from me will ease up the discomfort.

He’s doing that thing again. Pidge is doing that goddamn thing where his eyebrows are furrowed and he’s chewing on his pencil. He’s so focused on what he’s doing that he’s not even that aware of the mayhem around him. 

That is, Allura and Coran arguing over what the next best move would be. They want to say it’s a civil discussion but Lance doesn’t think so. Maybe it is on Altea, but on Earth, if you’re that loud and that into it, it’s an argument, plain and simple. 

So to distract himself from all of that stuff, Lance decided to focus on his boyfriend, who right now was trying to upgrade his equipment.

For awhile it was enough just to watch him, after all, the guy is literally _so_ fucking adorable that looking at him for long periods of time isn’t unpleasant, but now Lance is noticing the fact that Pidge isn’t focused on _him_. 

And that needed to change. 

So, sauntering over, Lance laid on the floor next to Pidge. 

“Piiiidge.” 

No response. 

Okay, again, but louder this time. “PiiiiIIIDGE.” 

“What, Lance?” 

“I’m bored.” 

“That may be but I’m trying to upgrade my equipment.” 

Lance gave an exaggerated “UUGGHHH.” and rolled over. 

Give or take 30 seconds later he asked, “Are you done yet?” 

“No, Lance. I’m not done yet.” 

Maybe a minute or so later he asks again, “Are you done yet?” 

Pidge sighed and put down his screwdriver. “You’re obviously going to do this until I pay attention to you so what do you want to do? You have my full attention.” 

“I wanna kiss you.” 

Pidge’s face immediately flushed. “Wh-why would you wanna do that?? Right now?!” 

“Yes right now, and because you’re _cuuuute_. You look really cute when your work, but you look even better when you’re kissing me.” Lance flashed his signature smile. Being complemented by Lance, who was dashingly good looking and also your boyfriend? Anybody's dream come true.

“Oh my God.” Pidge sounded so done but flustered at the same time, and it made Lance’s heart speed up. “Stop right there.” Pidge got up and took Lance by the hand, dragging him up off the floor and down the hall. 

“Where are we going exactly?” He had an idea, but he wasn’t sure. 

“Your room.” 

“Oooh sounds sexy.” 

“Jesus christ… It’s because you tend to get carried away and I’d rather live without the embarrassment of Allura seeing you plant one on me in the middle of the lounge.” Pidge was flustered easily when it came to romantic stuff. At the same time, though, Lance was way too casual about the things he was embarrassed about. It didn’t always go so well. 

But it was okay, because they found compromise. 

“What? Oh, you mean like this?” In what felt like a split-second, Lance had whirled Pidge around and pulled him up by the thighs, a tiny, panicked “eep!” escaping before it was swallowed up a kiss. Pidge’s legs wrapped around his waist to keep himself held up, apparently not trusting Lance’s arms to support him. Though it made sense, Pidge claimed they were noodle arms, but they were strong enough to lift Pidge, who was scrawny in his own right.

This was one of the things Lance never got. Pidge was really adamant about doing stuff in front of other people, but whenever Lance kissed him out in public, he got a little hot and bothered. This lead Lance to believe that maybe Pidge was lowkey masochistic and just didn’t want to own up to it. 

So sometimes Lance would do things just to test Pidge’s embarrassment, but at the same time, he didn’t want to push too hard, should Pidge be genuinely uncomfortable with it and get angry with him. 

So far, though, most of the evidence was stacking in favor of the masochism thing, specifically in the humiliation/exhibitionism part of it. Still though, Pidge never confirmed or denied it so he didn’t want to jump the gun too much. 

Pulling away, Lance asked, “Here is okay, right? The only people who are going to see are people who don’t mind. After all, they’re in on it.” 

“Th-this is fine, I guess. We should really get to the room, though…” Pidge’s face was flushed even further, which didn’t seem possible before but wow. All of this was going to his dick. Pidge was so fucking _cute_. 

Lance wanted to wreck him. 

“Gotcha.” 

With Pidge still attached to him, Lance fast-walked to his room and shut the door behind him before pushing Pidge up against it and kissing him senseless. 

Pidge had to pull away first, letting his head fall back against the cool metal of the door, chest heaving. “Lance,” he had to space his words with his breaths, “Let me down, I have to-” 

Lance unwrapped Pidge’s legs from his waist and set him gently on the floor. 

The first thing Pidge did was take off his shirt. 

His fucking _shirt_. 

And then not only his shirt, but his _binder_. 

So now there was tiny Pidge standing shirtless and his tiddies were free. 

And they were cute tiddies. 

With his binder off, it looked like Pidge could breathe easier and that was good, because he was close to heaving before. 

“Are you okay now?” 

“Better, yeah.” His voice was breathy and Lance could feel his dick twitch. 

“Are you… gonna put your shirt back on?” 

Pidge looked down. 

“I… I don’t know? Just kiss me, okay?” Pidge took a step toward him and Lance was more than happy to close the gap. 

He felt inclined to pick Pidge up again and level them with one another, and so he did, taking it to the bed so he didn’t have to stand there while he kissed his boyfriend. 

Once on the bed, that’s when it all seemed to come together. 

Lance could feel Pidge’s tiddies pressing against his chest, and it felt nice. Usually when they kissed it wasn’t as passionate so Pidge never had to take off his binder. Or, if he did, he took it off in advance and _surely_ never took off his shirt like this, nor did he press their chests together.

This was a first time for him, and Lance would love to get used to this. 

“Pidge…” Pidge kissed him again. “Pidge can I…” 

Pidge pressed their cheeks together, the others breath in his ear felt oddly surreal, but he could feel Pidge nod against his cheek. 

Lance traced his hand up his boyfriend’s side, a feathery flit upwards until he reached Pidge’s chest. The other found its way to Pidge’s middle back.

Feeling along the bottom of the right tiddy with the lower part of his palm, Lance eased into cupping one of Pidge’s breasts. Pidge’s breath hitched a bit.

They had to be A-cups, at least. They weren’t mosquito bites but they weren’t exactly too much to grab at either. They were small, much like Pidge himself, and that was perfect. 

Lance gave it a small squeeze and Pidge breathed out. 

“You’re so cute all the time… Not just how you look but even how you act, like when you do your nerd talk. I don’t know how to handle you sometimes...” 

“I think you’re handling me pretty well right now,” Pidge snickered, obviously talking about Lance’s hand on his tit.

Lance blinked as what Pidge said registered and then he snorted out a laugh, hand falling away from his chest. 

Pidge chortled at Lance’s laugh and they sat there together on the bed, laughing until they were breathless. 

“This is… really nice.” Pidge started. “I was afraid this was going to be… serious, I guess? Like, we’ve kissed in the past and I just got really into it this time so I took off my shirt and then you asked me if I wanted to put it back on and- and I didn’t want to admit that I regretted it right after I did it but… this is really nice.” Pidge gave him a chaste, sweet kiss on the lips. 

“Yeah I wasn’t really sure what to think when you took off your binder, it was just crazy to me? But I know this has to mean something for you because you’ve never let me this close to _them_ before.” 

Pidge smiled. “Yeah, and you’ve never asked about them before today which is really nice, so when I did this I thought, ‘Sure, why not let him touch them this time.’ And it… sure was something. I mean, I’d still rather them not be here at all but at least now I know I don’t mind if you touch them. Well, I do, but… ah, it's not so much the touching as it is that I don’t want you to see them as a girl part, you know?” Pidge looked uncomfortable now. 

Lance spoke up quickly to reassure him. “No, no, yeah, I understand. The parts don’t make the man, Pidge. You’re you and you is a boy. Wait- that-” 

Pidge started cackling almost immediately, cutting Lance off, who stopped to listen to it. When Pidge found that he could talk again, he almost yelled out “You’re such a fucking dork, holy shit! ‘You is a boy’. I want that tattooed on my ass!” He was laughing so hard he started slapping Lance on the back and Lance winced. For a scrawny short-stack he sure could hit hard. 

“You okay there, Pidge?” 

“Y-yeah I’m- I’m okay. Oooh, Christ. This is the best sex I’ve ever had.” 

“Isn’t this… the only sex you’ve ever had?” It hardly even sex at this point but well, whatever. 

“Yes but it’s a perfect first, Lance. Thank you so much. But uhm… what do you say we get to the actual sex part?” Pidge waggled his eyebrows as he said the last part and Lance smiled. 

“I’d like that.” 

Lance thought they were going to get right back into it, but Pidge had more to say, apparently. “Right, okay! And maybe we can use tongue when we kiss? I’ve never done that before. Or well, I was _going_ to with Keith until Hunk came in and Keith got embarrassed, aha. You have to set the scene for him or else he gets really flustered.” 

“Sounds like someone else I know.” 

“Who? Shiro? He gets flustered too, actually. Goodness, I think we all do. Even you, though you don’t like to admit it. But yeah, we were going to and then Hunk came in right when the tip of our tongues touched and it was actually kind of really gross? I had the feeling of Keith’s tongue on mine for the next couple of minutes and it was strange, but I want to try it again, I just haven’t been able to set him up for it because now he feels awkward about it.” 

Pidge inhaled, “So then I was like, ‘Hunk do you want to try french kissing with me?’ and he was like ‘Uh, well, I don’t know if that’s really my thing?’ So I backed off because obviously he didn’t want to and I don’t want to make him anxious. He has enough to deal with, things more important than worrying he’s going to upset his boyfriend for not french kissing him, so I just told him it was fine, but now I have _you_.” 

There seemed finality in that sentence, so Lance finally spoke up. “Okay, then yeah, let’s try french kissing.” He leaned in to kiss Pidge and started the deeper kissing by licking Pidge’s bottom lip. Pidge opened up and Lance’s tongue found its way inside the others mouth. 

Their tongues slid together and Pidge whined at the contact, the vibrations trailing over to Lance.

Pidge pulled away, breathing heavy, but he sounded impressed. “That was… _way_ better than I was expecting.” He was getting off of Lance’s lap, though, and Lance was confused. 

“Uh-” 

“I need to take my shorts off, I mean, we can’t really have sex if I’m wearing pants, can we?” 

“I mean we could probably find a way.” 

“Hah, yeah, no thanks. I think I’d rather stick to the books with this one.” He unbuttoned his pants and started sliding them down. “You should probably take yours off too. Little Lance is looking a little suffocated in there.” 

Lance blushed as he went to unbutton his own pants, “Please don’t call my dick ‘Little Lance’ ever again. ...His name is Terminator.” 

Pidge looked at him, shorts suspended halfway down his thighs. “No. Stop. If anyone’s dick is ‘Terminator’ it’s Shiro. You having your dick named Terminator is like the equivalent of a fuckboy on a dating website under the username ‘PussyDestroyer69’. I’m sorry, Lance. It truly pains me to say this, but… you might have to rename your dick.” 

Lance pulled a leg out of his jeans. “Okay, okay. Fair enough. What do you think? Candle or HotRod?” Stellar choices if Lance said so himself (which he did). Not as good as Terminator, of course, but pretty close. 

“Jesus, are those the choices?!” 

“Candle, HotRod or Terminator, it’s your choice.” He stepped out of his pants, free at last.

Pidge dropped his shorts. “Christ, okay, HotRod then.” 

“Good choice.” 

Pidge snorted. “You would think so.” 

With both of them having free hands, Pidge grabbed Lance and pulled him closer. 

“So, do you want to take off my boxers or should I?” 

“Oh, I think I can handle it.” Lance planted his hands on Pidge’s side and slid them down to his hips, fingers hooking to the waistband of his boxers and giving a tug. 

“Dove is free…” Pidge whispered, just barely audible and Lance almost _screeched_. 

“Oh my _God_.” 

“Time for ol’ HotRod here to come outside. C’mere little HotRod, here boy, come on.” 

Lance deadpanned and pulled down his boxers. “Why are you like this?” 

Pidge snickered, but the expression quickly changed to an enlightened look. “LANCE STEP OUT OF THOSE AND LAY DOWN.” 

Despite being confused as fuck, Lance obeyed, laying down on the bed. “This is really awkward.” 

“I know, just give me a minute.” Pidge crawled on the bed with him. He kept himself suspended above though, so none of their nasty bits were touching. “You’re okay with putting your dick inside, right?” 

“Uhm… I’m pretty sure that’s how this kind of thing works?” 

“Right. Okay, because y’know that internet meme? ‘Babe come over. I can’t I’m busy. I’m home alone’ and then they’re getting there as far as they can? Well, this is like that. I’m the ‘babe come over’ and you’re the ‘I can’t I’m busy’ and then I’m ‘I’m home alone’,” Pidge winked suggestively, “And then _nyoom_ ” And he sat on Lance’s dick. 

Just took a fuckin seat right on his pelvis, dick and all. 

“Hooh. Okay that’s. That’s different, yep.” 

“Different?” Lance asked. 

“Yeah. HotRod was an appropriate name, just saying. But like, I wouldn’t have just sat on your dick if I didn’t think I could take it. The only reason your dick is anywhere near my vagina right now is because I’ve fingered myself before and I also got a personal PO box so I could buy a dildo when I turned 18, so this isn’t totally my first rodeo. Just my first rodeo with a bull that isn’t mechanical, if you catch my drift.” 

Lance nodded, “Y-yeah, I get you.” This was his first time having sex with someone who had a vagina so this was a first for both of them. 

“Confession: I only wanted to be on top for that joke, so uh…” 

“I got you.” Lance flipped them over so he was on top now, and Pidge laid against the sheets, hair splayed out against the pillow. 

Lance sucked in a breath. “Holy shit, Pidge, you look so hot underneath me.” 

“I bet I look even better when I’m wrecked.” That had to be an invitation. 

Lance smirked. 

He gave a shallow first thrust and Pidge was breathing heavy already. A few more and he was begging for Lance to go faster. 

“Lance, suck on my neck, please suck on it! Bite it, suck it, lick it, I don’t care--” 

Obliging, Lance gave a light bite to Pidge’s neck without worry as to where it went. Both the suit and Pidge’s daily clothes would do a fine job at hiding the mark from view. 

But the golden moment of that was when Lance started to suck, and it was harder than soft but softer than hard, but whatever the suck pressure, it had Pidge moaning. Moaning so loud, in fact, that Lance had to kiss him to ease his anxiety about being heard. 

One of Pidge’s hands stopped clenching the sheets and went to Lance’s chest, brushing over his nipple. When he heard Lance’s breath hitch, he said, “Shiro told me…” 

Pidge threw one arm around Lance and pulled himself up enough that he could suck on one of Lance’s left nipple while he used the other hand to tease the right. 

“Ah- Pidge, if you keep doing that I’m gonna-” 

“Do it.” 

But right after Pidge gave him the okay Allura’s voice broke out over the ship’s intercom. “Paladins, we have a situation! Report to your lions immediately!” 

Lance wanted to die. He stopped. 

“I want to die.” He said plainly. 

“We have to go, the others can’t fight without us!” 

Pidge ran to the restroom and Lance doesn’t know what he did in there but he came out looking relatively normal and very much like he _didn’t_ just get interrupted in the middle of sex. 

“Go ahead and finish up, okay? Just don’t take too long. And well, I’m sorry. Better luck next time, I guess.” 

“Yeah. Okay. See you outside.” 

As Pidge redressed himself, Lance jerked himself to completion and ran to his lion for battle. 

You can’t trust time on this damn ship, that was for sure. 

But well, it was fun while it lasted. Literally, that was the most fun he’d ever had while having sex and he looked forward to a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> i figure i can take this time to promo my Voltron Mix ( http://8tracks.com/sugawarakun/space-is-dangerous )


End file.
